Gender bender: Lanette and Megagirl
by Bonne G
Summary: Lan is now Lanette and megaman, Megagirl. Its the first Megaman gender bender!
1. The Switch

Bonne: Here we are with the first Megaman gender bender! Hehehehee! I am so ebil!

The Switch

Lan woke up in his bed, still in a daze, he had been knocked out, but the memory was all to clear.

Flashback 

A normal looking navi stood before Megaman, they were in a net battle, suddenly the operator yelled, "Gbman! Use Switch Shock!" The navi, Gbman lifted his arms and fired a bolt of electricity it hit Megaman dead on and forced him to log out, but strangely the same shock him Lan. He fainted.

End Flashback 

"Uh …" Lan groaned a he walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. But it wasn't him, the body of a girl was standing in the mirror infront of him. She was in Lan's clothes, but she had long straight brown hair with curls at the end, like Lan's mother. She also had noticeable curvy body, and her breasts were small, but just large enough to be noticed. In addition to that she had Lan's eyes. He screamed, a high female scream.

Lan ran to his PET remembering that Megaman had gotten the shock too. Sure enough standing in the PET wasn't Megaman but was very similar. This female navi had Megaman's armor and jumpsuit, but a ponytail was coming out of the back on her helmet. Her breasts where medium sized and her lips were a glossy red color.

Lan then screamed again, his, or should I say her scream was high and unfamiliar.


	2. Megagirl

To my reviewers: Oh you'll see what happens …

"Lanette, what's wrong?" The navi inside Megaman's PET asked as Lan stopped screaming, s/he looked at the navi, _Lanette, who's Lanette? _"Megaman? Is that you?"

The navi looked up, "Who's Megaman, I'm Mega_girl_." The navi, Megagirl said.

"Oh no! His programming must've been changed, mind as well as body!" Lan said.

"Lanette! What are you talking about?" Megagirl asked curiously.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well its your name!"

"No! I'm not a girl, I'm a boy and my name is Lan!"

"Really? Have you looked in the mirror in a while?"

"Yes! And I don't know why we look like girls or why you think your really one!"

"Why do you keep insisting I'm this Megaman? I am not Megaman, I'm a fe …" Megagirl's voice died down as Lan, or should I say Lanette, turned down the volume on the PET.

"That's better, now I need to find out what happened, I should go to maylu's place, she's a girl, she'll know what to do!"


	3. Maylu's Shock

Maylu rubbed her eyes, as she heard a knock on the door, "Who could that be at his hour?" She mumble and got up from the kitchen table towards the door. She opened it to see a brunette wearing a orange vest, long sleeved white shirt under it, a blue bandana, and black pants with two yellow strips going down the side. (think Lan's Axess clothes) The girl looked almost like Lan! It couldn't be him, he's a boy. Yet this iglr looked very familiar. She opened her mouth and said, "Hello, do I know you?"

Lan(I'll be calling him/her Lanette and all female pronouns from now on)ette watched Maylu opened the door infront of her and asked her who she was, "Maylu! It's me Lan!"

"No! Your not Lan he's a boy, even though you look like him, your not, I just saw him yesterday, after his incident. Of course she was referring to the Switch Shock thing.

"No! It's really me! Lan! That shock! It was called Switch Shock it changed Megaman too! See?" Lanette held up her PET and showed it top Malyu it looked exactly the same as before, but inside was Megagirl, not Megaman.

"…!" Maylu was shocked, this couldn't be just a coindendence, this girl looked almost identical to Loan and so did her navi, it could be him … "Lan! Is that really you? This is terrible!"

" And that's not the worst of it, or maybe it is, but look Megaman doesan't remember a thing!" Lanette said as she turned the volume back up on the PET and Megagirl began talking immediately.

"What was that for! Lanette?" –Maylu giggled- "Oh … sorry, um? Do I know you?" Megagirl finshed turning towards Malyu

"He, I mean she, called you _Lanette_?" Maylu said as she giggled again.

Lanette sweat dropped, "Yeah! But that's not the point! I thought, well, since you're a … girl … you'd know what to … do?"

"Heheh!" Maylu giggled again, "Yes! Come inside! We have some work to do, you look horrible with your old boy's close!"

"What!"

"Yes Lanette," Megagirl interrupted, "I was wonder about that, you really should put on some proper cloths!"

"I agreed with Megam- I mean, Megagirl. You need some new cloths if you don't want anyone to know who you really are …" Maylu managed to fit in yet more giggling that Lanette thought possible.

"Whats so funny?" Lanette yelled out.

"Its just … I can't get over that, you're … a girl!" Amylu said, and yet again another giggling fit. "Come inside! You can wear some of my clothes! Then after I finish teaching you a few basic things about being a girl we can go shopping for some new … girl's clothes!"

* * *

Bonne: Sorry for having Maylu a bit Out of Character, but I didn't know how to act out her personality with this kind of shock. So just more warnings most characters will not have proper personality.


End file.
